Flashing lights
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo conocí a Levi, el cantante más popular y deseado del planeta. ¿Cómo un simple fan como yo ha conseguido cautivarlo? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero ahora me encuentro saliendo con una estrella del rock y acosado por miles de paparazzis. Nadie me preparó para ser el novio oficial de Levi, el vocalista de No Name.
1. Chapter 1

**Este nuevo fic lo tenía escrito desde hacía tiempo, pero ahora que tengo bastante tiempo libre, me decidí a publicarlo. Está basado en la banda No Name, para quienes no lo conozcan, es un grupo de rock compuesto por Levi (vocalista), Hange (guitarrista) y Mike (baterista). Aparecieron en el último episodio del spin-off Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou, y literlamente morí al oír a Levi cantar. Tenía que hacer un AU sí o sí de esto, y aquí está! Un beso enorme!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Riren.**

* * *

Eren estaba tendido en su cama sin hacer nada, contemplando el techo desde hacía rato. En el silencio de su habitación sentía el susurro de esa voz acariciándole la piel suavemente. ¿Era posible que todo eso fuera un sueño? Desde ese día que todo había cambiado, pasando de ser un fan desconocido a tener nombre y apellido.

"Espérame"

Eso le había dicho, y él había respondido sin aliento:

"Toda la vida"

Su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios... Su imagen persistía, clara como el agua y sin señal de desvanecerse. Eren recordaba el tacto de sus dedos y el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir sus labios rozar su oído. Cada noche fantaseaba y su imaginación volaba libre, sin barreras ni candados.

Cualquiera que entrara en su habitación se cuestionaría seriamente si Eren estaba enfermo o le ocurría algo grave, pues estaba completamente ido. La vibración de su móvil le despertó de su ensoñación, y levantándose cogió el aparato en cuya pantalla rezaba: _número privado._

Aceptando la llamada, supo de quién se trataba antes de oír la voz.

—Eren.

—Levi.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado la llamada. Espero no interrumpirte.

—No… Solo… Pensaba en ti —confesó avergonzado.

—Oh… ¿De verdad? Me gusta eso —dijo al otro lado de la línea—. Yo estoy solo en la suite, Hange y Mike han ido a tomarse unas copas. ¿Te llegó mi camiseta?

—Sí… Petra me la entregó en el backstage en una bolsa.

—No hizo preguntas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Levi, conociendo el carácter de su manager y su opinión acerca de "coquetear con un fan que acababa de conocer".

—No, no dijo nada —respondió Eren echándole un ojo a la camiseta que ahora colgaba de la pared como si fuera una reliquia.

El olor de Levi impregnaba la tela blanca y por raro que pareciera, Eren no había podido evitar inhalar ese olor que le volvía loco.

—Dime, Eren, ¿sigues dispuesto a esperar a que termine la gira por mí?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —contestó sin vacilación.

—Son seis meses de espera —le recordó como advertencia.

—No me importa. Ya te dije que esperaría…

—Toda una vida —completó Levi con una sonrisa—. No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que venga Petra y empiece a marearme con la estúpida agenda. Volveré a llamarte cuando pueda.

—Sí… No hay problema.

—Hasta otra, Eren —y colgó la llamada sin darle tiempo al castaño a despedirse.

Eren se quedó quieto, contemplando el móvil como si fuera un objeto extraordinario. Acababa de mantener una conversación telefónica con Levi… y aparentemente después de seis meses volverían a verse… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿En qué momento su vida monótona y aburrida se había convertido en un sueño hecho realidad?

.

.

.

 _1 semana antes…_

Exactamente a las once y diez minutos de la noche se confirmaron a través de la página oficial de los No Name, las fechas de los conciertos que iban a dar en Europa. Eren tuvo que ahogar un grito de júbilo y esconder su rostro en la almohada para no despertar a todo el vecindario. La euforia le consumió y durante unos minutos se limitó a dar vueltas por la cama celebrando en el mayor silencio posible ese acontecimiento.

La felicidad tenía nombre y fecha, y relucía claramente en la pantalla de su portátil.

30 de marzo de 2016 - Berlín - Alemania - Mercedes-Benz Arena (O2World).

Los No Name, la banda de rock más popular y exitosa desde su creación hacía ya dos años, iba a dar por primera vez una gira mundial, desde America, pasando por Europa y Asia. Invitados en numerosos programas de música y entretenimiento, mencionados casi a diario en las noticias, números 1 en los ranking de ventas, y ganadores de tres grammys, todos conocían sus nombres y apellidos, ya fueran fans o no.

Su primer disco había sido un éxito internacional y la productora decidió sacar una versión del mismo pero extendida, añadiendo ocho canciones nuevas. Habían actuado en programas y premios, pero finalmente, después de dos años, anunciaron las fechas de su gira mundial. Eren no podía dar crédito; el 30 de marzo era el día de su cumpleaños... Los No Name le habían regalado el que, probablemente, iba a ser el mejor día de su vida.

Sin perder el tiempo, buscó qué día daba inicio la venta de entradas. Había ahorrado cada céntimo que conseguía, renunciado a salir de fiesta, comer fuera o pequeños caprichos, podría decirse que durante meses había llevado una vida de lo más austera. Sus ahorros eran su tesoro, su bien más preciado y cualquier intento de coger un par de billetes había sido rechazado, recordando día y noche que ese dinero era para presenciar en persona la majestuosidad de los No Name.

Buscando minuciosamente, leyó que a partir del 1 de Noviembre podían comprarse las entradas. Tenía aún dos semanas para seguir ahorrando y hacer su sueño realidad. Antes de apagar el portátil, navegó por otras páginas, todas ella asociadas a los No Name, con el único propósito de descubrir nuevas imágenes suyas y aumentar así su colección que tenía guardada en sus documentos y hecha una copia de seguridad por si perdía el ordenador o se lo robaban.

Con la luz apagada y metido en la cama, Eren apenas parpadeaba. Sus búsquedas no terminaban hasta que no hubiera examinado una página de arriba a abajo y comprobado que cualquier foto, vídeo o información hubiera pasado por sus ojos. Algunos lo llamarían "insana obsesión", y aun siendo cierto, nada ni nadie tenía la cura para ello.

Eren cerró el portátil a las dos de la madrugada, no sin antes dedicarle unos segundos de su tiempo a su fondo de pantalla, en el cual, el vocalista de No Name, cantaba con los ojos vendados en una de sus presentaciones. Esa noche también la pasó pensando en Levi y deseando soñar con él.

.

.

.

Nervioso, impaciente y con el cursor sobre la palabra "Tickets", Eren creyó morir con esa agonizante espera. Actualizando cada cinco segundos la página, se preguntó cuánto tiempo era necesario esperar para que su sueño se cumpliera de una vez. Frustrado hasta el punto de tirarse de los pelos, la venta de entradas fue activada al cabo de veinte minutos. Con el corazón a mil, inició el que sería su camino hacia la eterna felicidad. Seleccionando una entrada y en la localidad más cercana, justo enfrente del escenario, Eren le dio a siguiente. Su precio era de 295€, pero él no había ahorrado casi un año para una sola entrada.

Desviando el cursor, lo llevó hasta la opción "Vip Packet". Ahí se le abrió una nueva ventana donde aparecían varios paquetes vip para los que tuvieran suficiente dinero para pagarlo. El "Meet & Greet Package" incluía varios privilegios como: asientos premium, recorrido por el área del backstage, programa de la gira autografiado, un pack regalo sorpresa, y lo más importante; conocer y fotografiarse con los No Name.

Quería ese paquete, no... lo necesitaba ahora. Dándole a comprar, el precio ascendió hasta los 899€. Sin perder la compostura, hizo un cálculo mental; él tenía 568€, y necesitaba... 331€ para llegar a los 900. Podía esperar cuatro semanas y recibir el sueldo de noviembre, pero para ese entonces el "Vip Packet" ya se habría agotado. ¿Cuál era la otra opción? ¿Pedirle dinero a su padre? Se mordió el labio inquieto. No tener problemas económicos no significaba que su padre le diera más de 300€ por la cara... Quizás le daría 100 más, ¡pero con eso no llegaba!

No podía arriesgarse en perder su asiento en primera fila... Desalentado por el hecho de no poder escoger el pack que él quería pese al esfuerzo por ahorrar, se conformó con el pack que no incluía fotografiarse con los No Name y el recorrido por el backstage, pero sí todo lo demás. Su precio era de 499€, cifra que pagaría con mucho gusto pero devastado por perder la oportunidad de conocer a Levi en persona y tomarse una foto con él.

A punto estuvo de obtenerlo cuando la página se colapsó. Profiriendo un grito de rabia, intentó volver a entrar pero la página le daba error. Justo en ese momento tenía que ocurrir. Respirando profundamente para calmarse, esperó unos minutos, al tercer intento entró en la página pero colapsó antes de que pudiera seleccionar el pack. Sin poder creer su mala suerte, buscó una explicación y llegó a la conclusión de que todos los fans estarían comprando sus entradas al mismo tiempo y la página seguramente no tenía capacidad para soportarlo.

Fueron unas dos horas insufribles, llenas de angustia y ansiedad. No concebía la idea de que otro le quitara ese pack y le dejara con la entrada solamente. Cuando accedió tras pasearse por toda la casa para mantener a raya los nervios, comprobó aliviado que el pack aún podía comprarse. Tecleando el número de su tarjeta y poniendo sus datos, le dio a comprar... ¡y funcionó!

¡Su entrada estaba reservada! ¡Presenciaría en vivo las perfomances de los No Name a un metro de distancia! Su sueño hecho realidad...

Durante días, Eren estuvo fantaseando e imaginando ese día antes de caer a dormido.

. . .

Un mes después, le llegó un correo en nombre de la productora de los No Name. Desconcertado, supuso que sería una especie de agradecimiento por asisitir al concierto, sin embargo, el contenido del correro era otro de muy diferente.

 _Estimado señor Eren Jaeger,_

 _Nos complace informarle que tras la adquisición del pack vip, ha entrado en el sorteo especial que se celebrará dentro de dos meses para conocer a los integrantes de No Name. Por favor, esté atento a las indicaciones especificados en el siguiente archivo. Le deseamos mucha suerte._

 _Cordialmente, J.E. Studio._

Eren releyó el mensaje diez veces, fuera de si y con los ojos muy abiertos. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un milagro, pero más tarde comprendió que ese sorteo era el regalo sorpresa que iba incluido en el pack. No cabía en si de la emoción, la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

Rápidamente leyó el archivo adjunto, donde se informaba a los participantes que el sorteo duraría un mes y las reglas para entrar eran de lo más sencillas. Había que inscribirse con nombre y apellido en una página web y subir un vídeo en el que mostrases tu admiración hacia No Name, los más creativos y originales serían seleccionados y puestos a votación por los propios integrantes de la banda.

El total de concursantes era de cincuenta personas. El plazo para enviar el vídeo terminaba el 30 de enero, y el ganador sería anunciado el 18 de febrero.

Tenía que ganar ese sorteo, no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad de oro. Tendría que pensar muy detenidamente qué tipo de vídeo iba a grabar, algo que llamara la atención de Levi... Las siguientes semanas, las dedicó exclusivamente al contenido del vídeo, escribiendo y descartando miles de ideas. No quería que rallase el fanatismo enfermizo pero tampoco estaba en sus planes presentarse como un fan modesto. Debía ser algo increíble, algo que le hiciera ganar...

Invirtió todo el tiempo del que disponía para volcarse por completo en la creación del vídeo, escuchando consejos de sus amigos o distintas propuestas. Pero tras analizarlas una por una, las veía insuficientes. El tiempo no se detenía y los días iban transcurriendo sin pausa. Llegó el fin de año y aún no tenía ningún material grabado. El pánico le abordó a un mes de la entrega del vídeo, y desesperado, pensó y pensó hasta el punto en que sintió sus neuronas quemarse del sobreesfuerzo.

El 9 de enero por la noche dio con la idea, mas no estuvo de poder ganar con eso. Sin embargo, ya no le quedaba tiempo y decidió confiar en su talento. Consciente del valor de cada segundo, encendió la luz de su habitación y cogiendo un bolígrafo y una libreta, empezó a traducir su canción favorita de No Name al alemán.

A la mañana siguiente, rescató su guitarra del desván y sus partituras de música. Su madre le había inscrito a sus diez años a una escuela de música para que aprendiera a tocar un instrumento, y de entre todos, Eren eligió la guitarra. Hacía dos años que había dejado la escuela, pero de vez en cuando, tocaba alguna canción para no olvidar lo aprendido durante esos cinco años. Reproduciendo la canción en su móvil, anotó las notas musicales en una partitura hasta completarla. Luego afinó su guitarra y empezó a practicar mientras cantaba en un susurro la canción en alemán.

Pasó todo el día, y el siguiente, y el siguiente y el siguiente, y así hasta lograr una composición perfecta de la canción. Sus amigos la escucharon repetidas veces, y hasta que no le dieron su aprobación unánime, no subió el vídeo.

El plazo terminó y al cabo de diez días, la página web anunció los diez mejores vídeos seleccionados. Casi al borde de un ataque, Eren leyó el título del suyo entre otros.

 _No Name - Kneel down, you pigs [Acoustic Cover] -by Eren Jaeger_

Su vídeo había sido seleccionado. De los cincuenta participantes había conseguido destacar y ahora estaba a un paso de ganar o no ese sorteo. Sus padres y amigos le felicitaron y le desearon mucha suerte, pero uno de sus mejores amigos, Armin, le advirtió que también debía estar preparado por si no ganaba y encajar la derrota lo mejor que pudiera. Eren lo sabía perfectamente, pero era dificil no soñar con ganar y conocer a los No Name.

Para cuando llegó el 18 de febrero, Eren volvía a estar al borde de un ataque, los latidos de su corazón estrellaban contra su pecho y la angustia de no resultar ganador le carcomía las entrañas. A las 12:45 a.m, la página anunció el ganador del sorteo.

 _No Name - Kneel down, you pigs - Violin Cover - Jessica Wagner_

Eren cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, encajando ese duro golpe sin mover un solo músculo. Había estado tan cerca... Tan cerca de conocer a Levi... Dándose golpes en las rodillas con los puños, lo único que su mente era capaz de pensar era que había perdido la oportunidad de su vida.

Sus amigos le reconfortaron al saber la noticia, Armin y Mikasa habían visto el vídeo ganador y a pesar de reconocer el talento de esa chica, creían firmemente que Eren mereció ganar también. En un intento por animarle, le recordaban que hubiese ganado o no, vería a Levi cantar a menos de un metro de distancia. Eren trataba de mantener una actitud positiva pero no podía negar que haber perdido le había abierto una herida muy profunda.

El 30 de marzo a las siete de la tarde, Eren junto con sus amigos, entraban en el recinto expectantes y rodeados de cientos de fans. Solamente Eren había pagado por el pack vip, de modo que se despidió de sus amigos, quienes estaban situados más al centro. Los fans fueron llenando el recinto hasta literalmente ocuparlo todo. Después de más de media hora de espera, los No Name hicieron su aparición y el público enloqueció. Eren gritó tan fuerte que no le sorprendió que se hubiese quedado sin voz a los dos minutos. El repertorio consistía en trece canciones, dos de las cuales eran covers de Bon Jovi y Lenny Kravitz.

El vocalista, Levi, empezó a cantar y los gritos retumbaron con estruendo, su voz quedó amortiguada por las de los miles de fans que perdían la cabeza al oír a su artista favorito. Eren al encontrarse en los asientos premium, no era incordiado con empujones ni le agobiaba la falta de espacio. A su lado, estaban otros fans que permanecían de pie como él, y con los móviles en alto. Eren con el zoom de la videocámara grababa cada uno de los movimientos de Levi, cuyos pasos iban de un lado a otro del escenario.

Durante las pausas, Levi interactuaba con el público, como también Hange, y Mike. Habían transcurrido ya cuarenta minutos, Eren tenía la frente sudada y le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar. Levi finalizó su cover de Bon Jovi con una estruendosa ovocación de los fans, seguidamente se quitó parte de la venda que cubría su ojo derecho, lo que provocó un torrente de gritos ensordecedores. Paseándose por el borde del escenario, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Eren y para asombro del público, dijo:

—Voy a elegir a alguien para subirlo al escenario.

La euforia se desató y los fans más próximos levantaron sus brazos, esperando ser ellos los elegidos. Eren sintió que le faltaba el aire, Levi le estaba mirando a él.

—Tú —indicó, señalándolo.

Eren abrió la boca y sin creerse que eso estaba pasando, se señaló a si mismo estupefacto.

—Sí, tú. Vamos, sube.

Tardó en reaccionar pero finalmente su cuerpo se movió e intentó subir al escenario sin mucho éxito. Uno de los seguratas que vigilaba el perímetro entre el público y el propio escenario, cogió a Eren y lo ayudó a subir. Poniéndose en pie como pudo, el castaño se encontró cara a cara con Levi. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y el único pensamiento que pudo formular fue que debía ofrecer un aspecto lamentable.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó acrecándole el micrófono.

—Eh... Eren _—_ respondió con la respiración agitada _._

—Eren... Vi tu vídeo. Era muy bueno.

De fondo se escuchaban los gritos que perfectamente podrían dejarlo sordo durante unos días, pero irónicamente, solo escuchaba el eco lejano de ellos. Para él, solo existía Levi, nadie más.

—Gra-Gracias —balbuceó a duras penas _._

Le hubiera gustado decir algo menos simple, pero los nervios y la adrenalina del momento le impedían asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

—Siento que no ganaras.

—No... Está bien.

Eren no sabía qué decir, la situación le sobrepasaba. Su cerebro había colapsado como la página oficial de los No Name el día que empezó la venta de entradas.

—¿Desde cuando tocas la guitarra?

—Desde… Desde los diez años.

—Continua, eres bueno.

Eren asintió aturdido por el hecho de que Levi le hubiera dicho que era bueno con la guitarra. Podía morir allí mismo que no le importaría. Entonces, cuando creía que nada podía superar eso, Levi le abrazó enfrente de cuarenta mil personas.

—Espera por mí al final.

Paralizado de arriba a abajo, observó cómo Levi le sonreía de la forma más irresistible. Perfectamente podría haberse desplomado en el suelo y desmayarse por haber tenido a Levi entre sus brazos, pero el alboroto del público le regresó a la realidad y se bajó del escenario. El resto del concierto lo pasó con la serie duda de si era real lo que había vivido. No pudo pagar el Meet & Greet, perdió el sorteo aún teniendo su vídeo entre los finalistas, pero nada de eso importaba ya. Había hablado con Levi y se había abrazado a él en mitad del escenario con cientos de cámaras enfocadas hacia ellos.

Definitivamente eso se comparaba a tocar el cielo con los dedos.

Sin embargo, algo le tenía desconcertado. ¿Qué había querido decir Levi con esa última frase? ¿Esperar por él al final? ¿Acaso era literal esa petición? ¿Había sido producto de su imaginación?

El concierto finalizó dos horas después, recibiendo los vítores de los fans durante cinco minutos. El estadio fue vaciándose poco a poco, Eren no tuvo ninguna prisa y aguardó sentado en su asiento premium hasta que hubiera más espacio para salir. Con el móvil en mano, abrió la galería de fotos y escaneó cada una de las fotos tomadas. En la mayoría salía solo Levi, fotografiado desde distintos ángulos. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que una voz femenina le llamó.

—¿Eren Jaeger?

—¿Sí? —respondió este levantado el rostro.

Una chica bajita y pelirroja se le acercaba con una sonrisa.

—Soy Petra, la manager de Levi. Hace unos minutos me pidió que te diera esto —y le tendió un sobre.

Eren cogió el sobre preguntándose qué habría dentro. Petra se despidió de él cordialmente y regresó al backstage. Dentro del sobre había un visado junto a un código, tras leer la descripción, descubrió que era una autorización para visitar el backstage al concierto previo que iban a dar en Köln.

Sí, ahí empezó todo. Con esa invitación.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Os traigo por fin la continuación de este fic! Intento no excederme demasiado con los plazos, pero me considero una persona que si hace una cosa, la hace bien, sobretodo con el tema de escribir. Yo escribo mucho o nada. Lamento ser así, y teneros en largas esperas, pero me niego a subir un capítulo mal escrito o hecho a desgana. Y ya si os dejo para que leáis y disfrutéis como con el primer capítulo! Mil gracias por los follows, los favorites y los reviews! Besos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Riren.**

* * *

Después de cuatro horas de viaje en tren, Eren había llegado al otro extremo de Alemania: Koln. Eren se sentía fuera de lugar esperando fuera del recinto junto con otros fans que aguardaban expectantes entrar en el estadio para presenciar la actuación de los No Name. Observando su alrededor, jugaba con sus pulgares y mordiéndose el labio. Él no llevaba ninguna entrada encima, teóricamente no tendría por qué estar allí haciendo cola. Pero una vocecilla le susurraba que esta vez, él no iba a ser un simple espectador; de su cuello colgaba el certificado que le acreditaba la entrada al _backstage_ de los No Name.

Le costaba concebir la idea de que Levi le hubiera otorgado aquel privilegio. ¿De verdad aquello estaba ocurriendo?

Desde ese día en que subió al escenario y habló con Levi y se abrazó a él, que su popularidad se había disparado desmesuradamente. Sus amigos le enseñaron los vídeos grabados donde él mismo aparecía respirando entrecortadamente y sudando sin medida frente a Levi. Subió el vídeo a la plataforma de _youtube_ para que quedara constancia de ese gran acontecimiento, recibiendo así una avalancha de mensajes, los cuales expresaban alegría y envidia por ese momento que cualquier fan hubiera deseado tener. Su madre destacó especialmente su tartamudez y nerviosismo, aunque en un tono cariñoso.

Para su propio asombro, no le había contado a nadie lo de la acreditación. No sabía el motivo, pero quería mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Quizás porque sonaba de lo más extraño que una estrella internacional le diese permiso para un encuentro... privado?

Desconocía cuáles iban a ser las reacciones de sus amigos, por lo que eligió no decir nada.

La cola avanzaba y cuanto más cerca se encontraba, un nuevo miedo apareció. ¿Y si los seguratas no le permitían el acceso? ¿Y si al ver su certificado creían que lo había robado? ¿Alguien creería realmente que la manager de Levi se lo había dado?

Echando una mirada detrás suyo, fue consciente que no podía dar media vuelta. Pero... ¿y si salía mal? ¿Regresaría a casa sin haber podido ver a Levi?

Mirándose los pies, bloqueó esos malos pensamientos. No era posible que su suerte terminara tan rápido. Quería ver a Levi una vez más, escuchar su voz y mirarlo a los ojos, sin nada que les separaba: ni la distancia ni una estúpida pantalla de ordenador o televisión.

El atardecer iba devorando los escasos rayos de sol, muy pronto anochecería. Eren miró la hora en su móvil: las 18:47p.m. El concierto empezaba a las 21:00p.m. A pocos metros de la entrada, el castaño vislumbró una figura menuda y pelirroja que salía del recinto; la reconoció enseguida. Era Petra Ral, la manager de Levi. Siguiéndola con la mirada, se fijó en que esta buscaba alguien entre la multitud. ¿Lo buscaba a él?

"Seguro. Ella fue quien te dio el certificado".

Tímido, levantó el brazo en un intento por captar su atención. No funcionó. Había demasiada gente y ella se alejaba. Mordiéndose el labio por segunda vez, se volteó y ya solamente quedaban cinco personas por delante. Tenía el presentimiento que el segurata le observaría con el ceño fruncido y claramente desconfiando de la procedencia de su acreditación.

Cuando ya solo tenía dos personas frente a él, Petra regresó al inicio de la cola y para alivio suyo, le reconoció al coincidir sus miradas. Con un gesto de mano, le indicó que saliera de la cola. Asintiendo, se agarró a la valla y como pudo, pasó por encima de ella. Petra le recibió con una expresión afable.

—Sígueme.

Eren así lo hizo, nervioso por lo sucedería en cuanto entrase en el backstage. ¿Realmente se reencontraría con Levi? Una ráfaga de emoción recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarlo. Su corazón empezó a latir sin control ante la realización de ese hecho.

Petra le condujo por otra entrada, menos vistosa y más pequeña. Dos seguratas la vigilaban a cada lado. La chica les saludó y pidió a Eren que enseñara su acreditación. Con manos torpes y reaccionando tarde, enseñó el certificado. Uno de los seguratas lo cogió y lo pasó por encima de máquina que emitió un pitido al escanear el código. Extendiendo el brazo, les cedió el paso.

Eren apenas podía dar crédito.

Guiándolo por dentro del complejo, el castaño veía pasar por su lado hombres y mujeres con gran agitación, supuso que serían técnicos de sonido, gerentes, estilistas, productores... Algunos de ellos le dedicaban un breve saludo a Petra, pero otros parecían demasiado ocupados. Como le había pasado antes, Eren volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar.

Sin darse cuenta y siguiendo los pasos de la manager, llegaron ante una puerta donde rezaba un cartel que ponía: LEVI. Inconscientemente, Eren cogió aire.

"Estoy... Es aquí... Me quedaré en blanco... No oigo lo que Petra me está diciendo... Levi está ahí dentro... ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Qué...?"

—Levi, soy Petra —anunció esta llamando dos veces a la puerta.

—Entra.

Abriendo la puerta, Eren quedó quieto como una estatua al ver a Levi recostado contra un espejo y sin su característico vendaje que cubría sus ojos.

—Aquí lo tienes —dijo Petra antes de darle un empujón al chico y dedicarle una última mirada de advertencia al cantante.

La puerta se cerró y Eren y Levi quedaron solos. El más joven tuvo la certeza que nada de aquello tenía ningún sentido.

¿¡Por qué estaba frente a su cantante favorito y aparentemente a solas!?

Sin atreverse a abrir la boca, aguardó a que Levi terminara lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con el móvil.

 _Fans de Köln, arrodillaos ante mí._

Levi tecleó ese mensaje y le dio a twittear. No se consideraba una persona muy social, y desde luego las redes sociales no eran su punto fuerte, pero la estúpida de Hange se lo había encargado minutos antes, aun sabiendo lo mal que se le daba eso. No tenía ni idea qué tipo de mensaje poner para sus fans, así que optó por algo sencillo pero que, por alguna razón, los volvía a todos locos.

Alzando la vista, comprobó que Eren apenas se había movido y hasta parecía aguantar la respiración. Extrañamente, lo encontró encantador. Poniendo el móvil en silencio, —pues sabía de sobra que en menos de cinco segundos el twitter se llenaría de notificaciones por su mensaje—, lo depositó sobre la mesa del tocador.

—¿Fue de tu agrado el concierto del otro día?

Aturdido como estaba, las neuronas de Eren se dieron prisa a enviar una señal para que de su boca no saliera una respuesta que fuera un balbuceo.

—¡Sí! Fue increíble —dijo con el cuerpo paralizado.

—¿Quieres asistir de nuevo? Puedo hacer que te asignen una localidad premium... como la vez anterior —ofreció sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—Yo... No, no sé...

"¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí! Pero, ¡SÍ, QUIERO!"

—¿No sabes? Creo recordar verte muy emocionado en Berlín.

Eren enrojeció al oír como Levi le estuvo observando aun con los miles de fans que había bajo el escenario.

—¿O quizás prefieras esperarme hasta que termine el concierto? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Al borde del ataque, miles de preguntas acudieron a su mente.

"¿Después del concierto? ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¡¿Pasar el resto de la noche con Levi?! ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué pretendía Levi?"

—Bueno... Yo... No tenía pensado...

"¡Esto se me va de las manos!"

—Relájate. Estás muy nervioso.

—¿Por qué será? —dejó escapar Eren con ironía.

Levi sonrió. Encontraba aquel mocoso completamente adorable. No le hubiese importado seguir jugando con él, pero ahora no era el momento. Era la primera vez que actuaba de un modo tan imprudente e impropio de él, mas poco le importaba. En el riesgo se hallaba la diversión.

—Quiero pedirte algo. Espérame hasta que termine la gira.

—¿Hasta... que termine la gira? —repitió Eren azorado.

—Una vez finalizada, me concederé unos días libres —informó Levi con calma. Estaba acostumbrado a tomar decisiones por su cuenta, haciendo caso omiso de sus managers y sus reproches—. Me gustaría compartir esos días contigo.

Ciertamente, Levi iba a matarlo de un infarto. Por un instante vislumbró en su cabeza una imagen en la que él y Levi salían juntos, cogidos de la mano y besándose... Sintiendo su rostro arder, se apresuró a responder antes de que su imaginación fuera más lejos.

—¡Esperaría toda una vida si fuera necesario! —exclamó con fervor.

Oír sus propias palabras en voz alta, hizo que al instante se avergonzara de lo dicho. Quizás había sonado demasiado fanático. Por el contrario, Levi quedó satisfecho.

—Son muchos meses —expresó con fastidio el cantante.

Durante unos segundos, permaneció pensativo. Eren se preguntó con qué le volvería a sorprender, y como temió, lo siguiente que hizo Levi provocó que su corazón no supiera si detenerse de la impresión o acelerar hasta estallar.

Levi, uno de los hombres más deseados del planeta, estaba sacándose la camiseta sin ningún reparo y mostrando su torso desnudo y musculado. Sosteniendo la prenda, se la tendió sin más.

—Considéralo una compensación por esta larga espera.

Eren parpadeó incrédulo y contempló la prenda con la boca entreabierta. Levi le estaba regalando algo de su propiedad, algo por el que millones de fans matarían por tener entre sus manos.

—Vamos, cógela —apremió, sacudiéndola ante sus ojos.

El castaño extendió los brazos y sin articular palabra, la sostuvo como el mayor tesoro de todos los tiempos.

—Pero a cambio, quiero algo tuyo —añadió Levi.

Observándolo de nuevo, enrojeció ante su petición. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué podría querer el cantante más exitoso y popular del momento de alguien como él? ¿Su camisa? ¿O podría ser...? ¿¡Un beso!? Inmediatamente, empezó a faltarle el aire. Levi vio venir lo que el mocoso estaba pensando y rio por lo bajo.

—Tu número. Quiero tu número.

Eren abrió la boca y mentalmente se reprendió por tener fantasías fuera de lugar.

—Ah... Sí, eh...

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarse. Su cerebro se puso en marcha y por fortuna, recordó su número enseguida. Era un consuelo que después de todo lo que le había dicho Levi, no había perdido su capacidad cognitiva. Incluso se sorprendía de no haber padecido un infarto a esas alturas. Con timidez, le dio su número mientras Levi lo registraba en su agenda de contactos.

"Realmente está pasando. Levi tiene mi número."

Si de verdad estaba soñando —cosa que ponía seriamente en duda—, no quería que nada ni nadie lo interrumpiera. Pero desgraciadamente a todos los sueños les llega su final... Ya sea de una forma u otra.

La puerta del camerino se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar a la guitarrista de la banda: Hange Zoe.

—¡Levi! ¡¿Has visto mi...?!

La pregunta quedó interrumpida abruptamente. Con ojos desorbitados, la integrante paseó su mirada por el cuerpo semidesnudo de su compañero, y luego al chico que sostenía la camisa y cuya expresión era de total conmoción. Atando cabos, profirió un grito atronador.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Hange! —exclamó Petra entrando también en el camerino. Por su agitada respiración, se podía deducir que había estado corriendo—. Lo siento, no pude detenerla.

No obstante, al reparar en la escena, le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación al cantante.

—¿Has visto Petra? Levi está acosando a un fan —dijo Hange divertida.

Eren quiso decir algo, pero la manager decidió por fin dar su opinión.

—No es un asunto que me incumbe, pero sabes perfectamente que Erwin no lo aprobará —le recordó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

—Prometo no decir nada si en el próximo concierto admites abiertamente que eres homosexual.

—¡Hange! —gritó Petra alarmada.

Como solía ocurrir, Levi perdió la paciencia a los cinco segundos de oír hablar a su compañera. Con una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno, avanzó hasta Hange y agarrándola por el cuello de la chaqueta, la arrastró fuera de su camerino.

—Largo —espetó con dureza.

—Interpretaré eso como una señal de que reconsideras mi oferta —dijo esquivando un golpe y alejándose entre risas.

Petra claramente desaprobada su actitud también.

—Los dos deberíais aprender de Mike —opinó la manager seriamente—. A veces siento como si estuviera cuidando niños de preescolar.

Con un suspiro, salió del camerino y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco. La repentina intromisión de las dos mujeres había roto la atmósfera que se había creado anteriormente con ellos dos. Ahora Hange sabía de las intenciones de Levi, y por lo visto, tenía prohibido estar con un fan...

—Levi, yo... No quiero ser un problema —murmuró Eren preocupado.

—Estúpida cuatro-ojos. El problema lo tiene ella en la cabeza —afirmó severamente.

—Pero si ella te chantajea con lo de… —Eren no pudo terminar la frase.

Para un artista internacional como Levi, su condición sexual no era algo que tomarse a broma. Podía repercutir en su carrera…

—No lo hará —aseguró el cantante.

Sin embargo, Eren no estaba tan seguro.

—Creo que debería irme, tengo cuatro horas de viaje hasta mi casa. Mis padres no saben que estoy aquí y todavía no sé qué excusa les voy a decir.

Levi asintió.

—Cuando termine la gira, regresaré a Berlín y me hospedaré en el hotel Hilton. Te llamaré un día de estos.

Eren sonrió. Ansioso por recibir su primera llamada.

.

.

.

De regreso a casa, Eren estuvo todo el rato pendiente de su móvil. Durante la noche, durmió con el y en modo vibración. A la mañana siguiente no se separó de su móvil, como tampoco por el mediodía y la tarde. Resultaba irónico que apenas pudiese creer lo que estaba viviendo, pero al mismo tiempo, y tratándose de algo lógico, quería más.

Tres días después por fin recibió la tan esperada llamada, pero para su decepción fue una conversación corta y sin nada que destacara especialmente. Tenía muy presente los seis meses y por nada del mundo renunciaría a esa oportunidad que le brindaba la vida.

Por otra parte, en el instituto su persona seguía llamando la atención entre sus compañeros y estudiantes de otros cursos que ni siquiera conocía. Algunos lo detenían por los pasillos y le hablaban o le acosaban a preguntas. Eren se limitaba a responder lo mismo que a todos:

—Aún no lo he asimilado. Jamás pensé que Levi me subiría al escenario. Sigo sin quitármelo de la cabeza.

A fin de cuentas, era una mentira a medias. Gracias a ese suceso, ocurrió todo lo demás. Mirándolo en retrospectiva, subir al escenario y ser abrazado por Levi no tenía nada que envidiar con encontrarse a solas con él en su camerino. Obviamente, eso último seguía siendo un secreto. En algunas ocasiones le acometía ese molesto sentimiento de egoísmo que le recriminaba el hecho de no habérselo contado a sus amigos más cercanos. Pero más tarde se le olvidaba al recibir mensajes o llamadas de Levi.

Era una sensación demasiado maravillosa, y era solo y enteramente suya.

En un principio dichos mensajes y llamadas eran de lo más comunes. Levi solía preguntarle su día a día y a su vez, él le informaba de su localización y cómo llevaba lo de ir de un sitio a otro constantemente. Era su primera gira mundial, y reconocía que era más agotador de lo que creía. Habían acordado que sería Levi quien llamaría siempre, pues eran pocos los momentos que tenía libres para permitirse unos minutos con Eren.

Al cabo de un mes, cuando los No Name se encontraban en Estocolmo y Eren estudiando para los exámenes, este recibió un mensaje diferente a todos los que había recibido hasta ahora.

 _"Envíame una foto tuya"_

Buscando en la galería de fotos, echó un vistazo a las más de trescientas fotos, pero ninguna le convencía. Tenía que salir perfecto y en todas veía defectos por pequeños que fueran. A los pocos segundos, recibió un segundo mensaje.

" _Mejor aún._ _Hazte una foto ahora"_

Eren se mordió el labio. La época de exámenes no era la más idónea para sacarse uno mismo fotos, pero negarse era impensable. Con la cámara del móvil se sacó varias fotos y tras examinarlas con detenimiento, eligió la mejor. Se sentía de lo más extraño hacer eso. Nervioso por su respuesta, esperó que le gustara.

 _"No puedo esperar para comerte"_

El corazón de Eren latió a mil por hora al leer el mensaje. Entrando en su juego, decidió contestar lo siguiente:

 _"No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hacer eso"_

Dejando a un lado los apuntes y los libros, aguardó expectante la respuesta de Levi.

 _"¿Oh? Qué osado... Yo no necesito ningún permiso"_

Rápidamente, escribió algo sutil pero llamativo.

 _"Tendré que bajarte esos humos de estrella"_

 _"Me gustará ver cómo lo intentas"_

Como era de esperar, por medio del móvil hablar con Levi era mucho más sencillo, incluso conversaciones de ese tipo, Eren podía manejarlas perfectamente. En persona, era otro tema muy distinto.

 _"Suena un reto de lo más tentador"_

 _"No te confíes demasiado"_

Sin intención de acabar la conversación, siguió enviando mensajes, olvidándose completamente del examen que llevaba estudiando por una semana. Tras media hora hablando, Levi se despidió finalmente satisfecho por el rumbo que había tomado una simple petición. Eren regresó su atención a la montaña de apuntes desalentado pero complacido.

Los meses transcurrieron lentos, el curso parecía no tener fin y Eren cada vez se impacientaba más. La primavera quedó atrás para dejar paso al verano, y con el, el fin de las clases. En junio, él y sus amigos organizaron un pequeño viaje a Canarias y durante el mes de julio, Eren y sus padres fueron de viaje a Italia dos semanas. A pesar de disfrutar al máximo de esas vacaciones, lo que verdaderamente quería era que llegara el mes de agosto.

La gira mundial dio por finalizada el 29 de julio en Japón. El 9 de agosto Eren recibió el mensaje que definitivamente cambiaría su vida por completo.

 _"Estoy en Berlín. ¿Una visita al Hilton?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Wings:** como ya dije, siempre procuro escribir buenas historias, pero saber que realmente piensas que es magnífica es lo más gratificante que una escritora pueda sentir. Seguiré esforzándome para seguir complaceros! Personalmente no me considera fangirl de ningún grupo de música, las reacciones de Eren y su empeño como fan salieron de mi imaginación al ponerme en su situación. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras!

 **Xochilt Oda:** Que bueno leerte en otro de mis fics! Es un placer tener lectores como tú, así que gracias a ti por darles una oportunidad a mis fics! :)

 **Tresaure:** Siento muchísimo haberte hecho esperar un mes, pero mejor tarde que nunca (?) :'D

 **Lia Primrose:** Siendo sincera, me inspiré en algo real para escribir el primer capítulo. El hermano de una amiga mía fue subido al escenario y habló con Katy Perry en Barcelona, cambié algunas cosas, en vez de un selfie, un abrazo y obviamente lo demás ya es todo sacado de mi imaginación jejeje Agradezco mucho tu valoración, a veces me cuesta trabajo escribir algunos capítulos, pero otras veces me resulta de lo más fácil. Ha sido un gusto enorme verte en este fic, te mando un abrazo con mucho amor!

 **deysizg501:** el siguiente capítulo estará cargado de sensualidad ^^ Los mensajes son solo el aperitivo!

 **IngridAstrid:** me costó decidir acerca de qué escribiría mi siguiente fic, y escuchando música, me dije: claro, los No Name! Soy el hada madrina que hace los sueños realidad jajaja okno

 **robeca2002:** segundo, tercer y cuarto capítulo! Todavía no sé si será un fic largo o más bien de diez capítulos. Tengo que pensarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hacía tiempo que no sufría tanto para escribir un capítulo. Me estancaba en algunos párrafos y en algunas escenas me quedaba en blanco. La primera parte está escrita desde el punto de vista de Levi, y es posible que sea la razón por la que me ha costado tanto tirar el capítulo adelante. De todas formas, no tengo excusa para este retraso, solo espero vuestra compasión. Finalmente Eren y Levi se reencuentran después de seis meses y la cosa empezará a ponerse seria ^^ Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y ojalá os guste tanto como a mí! Beso enorme!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Riren, spoiler del manga! (aparición de Zeke y parentesco familiar).**

* * *

El mocoso se retrasaba. Tamborileando mis dedos sobre el respaldo del sofá, volví mirar la hora en mi reloj: las 20:27pm. Casi media hora tarde, y yo odiaba la impuntualidad. Dentro de mi cuadros de manías, en las que se destacaba mi obsesión por el orden y la limpieza, la puntualidad era necesaria si querían tenerme de buen humor. Tomando la copa de vino que reposaba sobre la mesita, le di otro sorbo en un intento por calmar la exasperación que salía por mis poros.

Pasando la punta de la lengua por mis labios, saboreé aquel Taylor's Vintage del 97 que había costado unos 300€. No estaba mal, pero había probado de mejores. De reojo, vi como mi móvil, pese a estar en silencio, parpadeaba en uno de los extremos, señal de que alguien me estaba hablando por el chat. De seguro sería la pesada de Hange; terminada la gira le pedí inmediatamente a Petra que reservara un vuelo para Alemania solo para mí. Ni que decir que eso atrajo la atención de mis compañeros. Mike no dijo nada, él mismo hizo sus propias conjeturas. Hange por desgracia, no cesó de insistir en qué se me había perdido en Alemania, puesto que al día siguiente de nuestro último concierto en Japón, tomaríamos un vuelo hacia Los Ángeles de vuelta a nuestra residencia después de esos dos años de gira mundial.

Quién hubiese dicho que un mocoso me haría cambiar de opinión.

Con una mueca puse el móvil bocabajo para que esa lucecita que parpadeaba cada cinco segundos no me pusiera más nervioso. Sin embargo, podría haber sido mucho peor. Petra se había encargado de que mi viaje fuera discreto y oculto a la prensa; fue un alivio llegar al aeropuerto de Berlín y no ver un solo paparazzi. Su eficiencia como manager le había valido varios aumentos de sueldo, pero tenía que corregir esa conducta que la hacía ser como una madre.

—Si la prensa descubre que te has citado con un chico en un hotel, serás noticia en todos los medios de comunicación.

Esa había sido su advertencia antes de marcharse de la suite. Lamentaba tener que depender de ella en ese asunto, pero para hacer lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos se requería de discreción y profesionalidad. Nadie en el hotel, aparte del servicio y el recepcionista, sabían de mi presencia allí. Y por su propio bien, así tenía que ser.

Mirando la hora de nuevo, eran las 20:40pm.

Chasqueando la lengua, me serví más vino. Esperaba oír una buena razón que justificase tal retraso. El teléfono sonó repentinamente, si todo era correcto, recepción me informaría de la llegada del mocoso.

Descolgando la llamada, la voz de la recepcionista, dijo:

—Señor, Eren Jaeger ya ha llegado.

—Que suba.

Y sin más, corte la llamada. Al fin la espera había terminado, después de seis largos meses. Ahora era el momento de comprobar si realmente había merecido la pena.

Dos minutos fue lo que tardó Eren en subir hasta la suite, los ciento-veinte segundos más largos de mi vida.

No exageraba. Ese mocoso tenía algo que el resto carecía. Un encaprichamiento poco usual. Pero, ¿qué me importaba? Mientras pudiera divertirme...

Llamaron a la puerta dos veces. Levantándome del sofá, recorrí la suite y abrí la puerta.

Oh, ahí estaba él, tal y como lo recordaba. Sus facciones juveniles ligeramente ruborizadas, con esos ojos verdes tan expresivos y esa piel morena... Sacudiendo esos pensamientos, me limité a saludarle.

—Llegas tarde.

Eren me observaba con la boquiabierta, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que seguramente no esperaba verme con la camisa desabrochada, dejando entrever mi pectoral y mis abdominales.

—Per-Perdona —tartamudeó desviando la mirada de mi cuerpo—. El metro sufrió una avería y tomé otra línea que me dejó cuatro calles más abajo —se disculpó nervioso.

—Está bien. Entra.

Sonriendo tímidamente, entró en la suite en tanto que yo cerraba la puerta.

—¿Sabe alguien que estás aquí?

—No. Mis padres creen que he ido a casa de mi hermano. De todas formas, si les contara la verdad no me creerían.

—Espero que entiendas la importancia de mantener esto en secreto —le dije aproximándome a él.

—Sí, sí... Claro.

Era adorable. Una vez dentro, se había puesto más nervioso, incapaz de mantener la mirada fija en mí. Contemplaba la suite como si nunca antes hubiera visto una.

—No te recordaba tan tímido por teléfono —comenté deteniéndome a un palmo de su rostro—. ¿Qué ha sido de ese chico que moría de ganas por verme?

Eren jadeó por la cercanía e intentó dar un paso atrás, pero yo se lo impedí. Agarrándolo por la cintura, lo atraje hasta mi cuerpo y rozando mi boca contra su oído, susurré:

—¿Cómo era eso que decías? ¿Qué probaría un nuevo sabor? —aventuré recordando nuestras conversaciones telefónicas—. La verdad es que no puedo esperar a saborearlo.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y sin más dilación me lancé a su cuello. Apenas un ligero roce de mis labios y Eren se agachó y huyó de mí de entre mis brazos. Este parecía estar a punto de hiperventilar por su excesiva respiración.

—Espera… Esto... No... Es muy precipitado —confesó avergonzado.

Estudié su expresión y detrás de esa sensación abrumadora, percibí cierta culpabilidad por haberme rechazado. Le estaba asustando. Quizás iba demasiado rápido. Era un mocoso después de todo.

—Está bien —concedí alejándome. Había estado tan cerca—. Decide tú.

—Mmm... —su respiración se acompasó y el alivio cubrió sus facciones—. Quiero conocerte —murmuró en voz baja.

Alcé una ceja escéptico. Tenía frente a sus ojos a su mayor ídolo y lo único que pedía, ¿era conocerme? Hubiera podido pedir cualquier cosa. Un poco decepcionado, accedí a su petición.

—Bien. Empieza entonces.

Eren esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Has tenido muchas relaciones?

Casi dejé escapar una risa. Creía que preguntaría por mi edad, gustos o aficiones, pero esa no me la esperaba.

—Pocas.

Desde que me convertí en una estrella sin proponérmelo, que mi vida personal pendía de un hilo. Lidiar con el acoso de la prensa y los fans no era tarea fácil, y eso incluía no poder ir a un centro comercial sin verme rodeado de cientos de personas, hacer la compra o pasear por las calles de Los Ángeles sin tener a una docena de paparazzis sacándome fotos. Ni hablar de tener relaciones de larga duración. Mi respuesta pareció ser de su agrado, seguramente esperaba oír lo más común entre las estrellas; salir con modelos, actrices, cantantes…

—Mi turno —dije tras responder a su pregunta—. ¿Eres virgen?

Su cara fue un poema. Su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso y mirando hacia el suelo, contestó:

—Bueno… Yo… Aún no he… No he tenido ocasión de...

Dejando la frase a medias, Eren balbuceó cosas que escapaban a mi compresión. Se veía aún más tierno que antes. Mi atracción hacia ese chico crecía sin yo poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Eso no era buena señal. Si seguía así seguro le quitaría la virginidad ahí mismo. Para mantener la mente ocupada, me dirigí hacia donde había depositado la botella de vino y llené la copa hasta la mitad.

—Tranquilo, no hay nada malo en ser virgen a los… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunté tocando la copa con mis labios.

Me sentí estúpido al no saberlo. Llevábamos medio año comunicándonos por mensajes y llamadas y nunca me había parado a pensarlo.

—Cumplí diecisiete en marzo.

Por poco me atraganté con el vino. ¡¿Diecisiete?! ¿Enserio? ¡Pero si aún era menor de edad!

En Mississipi me condenarían por abusos a un menor y sería catalogado como un depravado pederasta. Por suerte, la mayoría de edad en Alemania era a los dieciocho si no me equivocaba… En unos meses sería un adulto a ojos de la ley y ya no habría problema, pero hasta entonces… Tendría que ir con mucho cuidado. Si la prensa se enterara de eso perjudicaría gravemente la imagen del grupo. Y ni hablar de los programas basura…

" _Hoy, en Corazón Rosa analizaremos las declaraciones de la madre de Levi, Kuchel, respecto a los escándalos de su hijo ¿Es Levi un asalta-cunas? Y en pocas horas, les informaremos de la demanda interpuesta por los padres del menor por daños y prejuicios. ¡No se lo pierdan!"_

Llenando la copa hasta arriba, bebí para calmar los nervios. Eren me observaba raro y no era para menos, en menos de una hora me había terminado yo solo la botella de vino.

Debía controlar esos excesos. Irónicamente, la idea de ir más despacio me pareció estupenda. No… eso a la prensa no le interesaba. Si conseguían captarme con él saliendo de algún hotel o restaurante, los titulares arderían. Daba igual si no teníamos sexo, la polémica estaba servida.

—Levi… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eren rompiendo mi cadena de pensamientos.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondí devolviendo mi expresión estoica.

Mentira. Mi mente era un puro caos. Tomando unos segundos, puse en orden todo el calvario que se había formado en mi cabeza. Nadie podía saber de mi relación con Eren, eso era primordial. No importaba si Petra, Hange o Mike sospechaban algo, confiaba en ellos. Erwin, nuestro productor, no tenía por qué enterarse si todos callaban.

—Yo, en verdad… ¿te gusto? —inquirió Eren inseguro.

Mi reacción le había hecho dudar, pero yo no vacilé en mi decisión.

—Sí, de otra manera no estarías aquí.

—Y… ¿por qué yo?

—Llamaste mi atención —respondí con simpleza—. Vi tu esfuerzo en el vídeo que grabaste, ¿le dedicaste muchas horas?

—Perdí la cuenta.

—Eres diferente a lo que conocía. Y eso me gusta.

Eren sonrió sin parecer demasiado satisfecho con esa afirmación. No me consideraba una persona aduladora, al contrario, siempre tendía a resaltar los aspectos negativos de los que me rodeaban, y sin embargo, ese mocoso se salía de mis esquemas. ¿Qué le hacía diferente? No lo sabía. El frenesí se había impuesto a la razón.

—Yo cuando te vi por primera vez —explicó Eren cogiendo confianza en si mismo—, quedé prendado al instante. Se hablaba mucho en la radio sobre un nuevo grupo de música, oí sus canciones y me gustaron, pero cuando te vi actuando en los MTV me dejaste sin palabras. Esa noche me la pasé viendo todas tus performances y vídeos musicales —expresando sus sentimientos abiertamente, confesó lo que había estado reteniendo hasta ahora—. El día de mi cumpleaños, cuando me subiste al escenario enfrente a toda esa multitud… fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Y ahora… me encuentro aquí contigo charlando como si nada y…

El único pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos era querer besarlo. Conocía de sobra el efecto que producía en los fans (sobretodo en el público femenino), cientos y cientos de cartas, mensajes y regalos me llegaban a diario, pero por algún motivo, solo tenía ojos para ese chico que me observaba con esa expresión tan tierna.

—¿Estás a gusto conmigo?

—Si ignoro que el corazón me late a mil desde hace rato, sí, lo estoy.

—Y si te besara ahora… ¿Me lo permitirías? —pregunté, temiendo no poder contener mi impulso de abalanzarme sobre él.

Como supuse, Eren reaccionó como todas las veces que decía o hacía algo inapropiado o fuera de lugar. De sus mejillas encendidas por poco no salió humo y una vocecita que no parecía ser suya murmuró algo sobre no estar preparado para eso.

—Llevo seis meses sin verte —dije acercándome a él de nuevo. Este no retrocedió, lo cual interpreté como buena señal, o quizás porque simplemente se había paralizado. En cualquier caso, debía aprovechar—. Y cuando finalmente te tengo, no me dejas besarte. Injusto, ¿no crees?

Rodeándole la cintura, aguardé unos segundos. Estaba dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma pero necesitaba ese beso. Eren era más alto que yo, y aun así se veía más pequeño entre mis brazos. Pude jurar que todo su cuerpo desprendía un calor sofocante. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y con la boca entreabierta dejó escapar un jadeo. Le tenía bien sujeto en caso de que se desplomara ahí mismo, pero por el momento se mantenía en pie.

—Quiero besarte —enfaticé sin romper el contacto visual.

Eren se sostuvo de mis brazos pero permaneció quieto, con su boca a escasos centímetros de la mía. Interpreté su silencio como un permiso para besarle, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de equivocarme y que volviera a rechazarme.

Me arriesgué.

Uniendo mis labios con los suyos un gemido escapó de su boca. Estrechándolo con fuerza, profundicé el beso sacando mi lengua y explorando su cavidad, su lengua se movió tímida en contraste con la mía.

Retrocedí varios pasos sin soltar a Eren y cuando topé con el borde la cama, me dejé caer sin llegar a echarme bocarriba y recibiendo al chico sentado entre mis piernas. No rompí el beso y por fortuna, Eren tampoco lo hizo. Lo que en un principio empezó siendo un beso desigual y bastante torpe, se volvió más profundo y salvaje. A medida que avanzaba, Eren perdió gran parte de su inseguridad y con mayor determinación movió sus labios con fiereza, acomodándose al ritmo que yo marcaba.

Pronto mis brazos recorrieron su anatomía, y sin poder evitarlo, colé mis dedos por debajo de la tela, sintiendo el tacto de su piel quemar en las palmas de mis manos. El calor que desprendía era inhumano y saber que era yo el responsable solo aumentó mis ganas por poseerlo.

Eren se removió incómodo, seguramente por la erección que crecía por debajo de mis pantalones. Ignorando mis necesidades, seguí besándolo y acariciando su piel. En un momento dado, descendí mis labios hasta su cuello y mordí con fuerza. Profiriendo un gemido, Eren ladeó la cabeza dándome un mejor acceso. Succioné y lamí todo lo que mi boca alcanzó mientras oía de fondo esos gemidos que solo lograban excitarme más.

Llegó un punto en que ya no pude ignorar más el dolor de mi erección. Y por lo visto, no era el único. Finalmente nos separamos, Eren de pie delante de mío y yo sentado al borde de la cama respirando agitadamente. Vi como el mocoso hacía el ademán de arrodillarse, pero yo lo detuve. Levantándome, lo tomé de la cintura y volteándolo lo puse encima de la cama. Este no protestó ni impidió que fuera yo quien se arrodillara y le bajara la cremallera de los pantalones.

Me sorprendí cuando él mismo se bajó los pantalones y con una sonrisa acaricié el bulto que ocultaba sus boxers. Eren volvió a gemir y sin perder tiempo, los bajé del tirón, descubriendo su miembro erecto. Listo para ser engullido.

Con una mano lo masturbé, arrancando gemidos más sonoros. Eren se tapó la boca aunque no desvió la mirada; sus ojos estaban fijos en mí.

Inclinándome, abrí la boca y atrapé todo el glande, deslizando mis labios suavemente. Eren temblaba de puro placer. Besé la punta del glande y esta vez sí me llevé todo ese falo dentro de mi boca. Hacía tiempo que no daba ningún felación, pero la práctica nunca se pierde.

Subiendo y bajando por toda esa extensión, lamía y chupaba su miembro cuyas venas palpitaban ansiosas. Cogiendo aire, alcé la mirada y sonreí satisfecho. Por su expresión, parecía a punto de correrse. No llevaba ni un minuto y estaba totalmente descompuesto.

Retomando mi labor, volví a meterme su pene y continué succionando con rapidez. Podía oír los jadeos del mocoso que ni siquiera su mano podía amortiguar. Llegaba hasta la base y muy lentamente retiraba su miembro de mi boca, acariciándolo con mi lengua.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció y soltando un gemido de lo más obsceno, se vino en mi boca estrepitosamente. En un primer impulso quise escupir el semen, pero recordé que Eren era virgen, por lo que no había ningún problema. Me lo tragué bajo su atónita mirada y el di un beso antes de levantarme y meterme en el baño.

Algunos me llamarían masoquista, pero mi intención era que Eren descansara aun si eso conllevara no recibir placer esa noche. Con una ducha bien fría me bajé la erección y de paso enjuagué mi boca para eliminar cualquier germen que tuviera.

Cuando salí diez minutos después, Eren seguía en la cama un poco confuso. Sin pantalones pero con los boxers puestos.

—Voy a pedir la cena —dije acercándome a la mesita de noche y descolgando el teléfono.

—Pero… ¿y tú? —preguntó el mocoso cohibido.

—Por mí no te preocupes. Ahora vamos a comer.

—¿No quieres que yo…?

—No quiero apresurar las cosas —aclaré marcando el número del servicio de habitaciones—. Pero si te pido que te quedes a dormir, ¿lo harás?

Eren sonrió encantado.

—Sí, claro.

Luego de pedir la cena, me percaté de lo inusual que era aquello. Todas mis relaciones (las pocas que he tenido) habían sido apresuradas, dónde el sexo era prioritario a todo lo demás. Era extraño experimentar algo diferente después de tantos años, pero no me desagradaba.

Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

.

.

.

Eren despertó a la mañana siguiente un poco desorientado. Parpadeando, echó una ojeada a su alrededor adormecido, y se percató de dos cosas importantes. No estaba en su dormitorio y la que aquello no había sido ningún sueño. Estaba en la suite de Levi. El lado de la cama estaba vacío, señal de que este se había levantado antes. A juzgar por el silencio que reinaba, no parecía estar en la suite. Cogiendo el móvil de la mesita vio que eran las 09:18am. Era temprano. Como costumbre mañanera, desbloqueó la pantalla del móvil, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sintiendo un tremendo vértigo, Eren dejó suspendido el dedo índice ante la notificación que rezaba: _Zeke 9 llamadas perdidas_.

—Oh, mierda.

Abriendo el _WhatsApp_ , buscó el chat de su hermano y en el había una burbuja con 17 mensajes sin leer.

Zeke iba a matarle si es que antes no lo hacía su madre.

Su último mensaje había sido a las 04:13am. Era un pelín tarde pero tenía que informar de su estado.

"Estoy bien".

Cuanto menos supiera, mejor. Levi había insistido mucho en ello. Levantándose de la cama, se dirigió al baño con la intención de asearse un poco, pero justo antes de poner un pie en el baño, la canción _Kneel down you pigs_ empezó a sonar.

Alguien le estaba llamando. Con toda seguridad sería su hermano, que habría recibido su mensaje al instante. Frotándose los ojos, aceptó la llamada preparado para lo peor.

—Hola —saludó en tono casual.

—¿Me puedes explicar dónde diablos has pasado la noche?

Por el tono de voz, se le notaba bastante irritado.

—Eh... Mmm...

—Carla me llamó ayer por la noche, preguntándome si habías llegado bien a mi casa.

Eren se vio a si mismo en un callejón sin salida. ¿Desde cuando su madre llamaba a Zeke?

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó temeroso.

—Le dije que no se preocupara, que habías llegado bien —dijo sin mostrar remordimientos por mentirle a Carla—. Ahora, dime. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Bueno... Yo... No puedo decírtelo...

—Bien, entonces llamaré a tu madre diciendo que te escapaste de mi casa y la pasaste fuera.

—¡No, espera! —gritó Eren—. A ver... Yo... Estuve... Estuve...

"¡Piensa, maldita sea, piensa!"

—... ¡En casa de una chica! —soltó desesperado.

Esa confesión produjo un largo silencio, Eren agudizó el oído por si oía algo al otro lado, pero no escuchó nada. Finalmente, Zeke habló:

—Venga, va. Di la verdad. ¿Te estás drogando? ¿Andas con gente peligrosa? ¿Te has metido en peleas?

Una gran indignación cubrió el rostro del castaño. ¿Acaso su hermano veía más probable que se drogara a estar con una chica?

—Me ofendes, Zeke —expresó dolido.

—Aprende a mentir...

Ahora por lo visto también era un pésimo mentiroso.

—... Dime dónde estás para que pueda ir a buscarte.

Eren se mordió el labio nervioso. Rápidamente pensó en algún sitio que no levantara sospechas.

—Recógeme en veinte minutos frente a la Neue Kirche. ¿Sabes dónde es?

—Sí. Ya hablaremos luego.

Y colgó la llamada. Eren se quedó mirando el móvil mientras sus tripas se revolcaban inquietas. Tenía que perfeccionar el arte del engaño. Entrando en el baño para darse una ducha, puso en funcionamiento el cerebro para elaborar una buena mentira. Su hermano le acosaría a preguntas y él debía tener respuesta para todas.

Abriendo el agua caliente, se desvistió y metiéndose en la tina, dejó que el agua cayera salpicando su rostro. El problema no era tanto el inventarse un romance inexistente como el de hacer de esa mentira un relato verosímil. Su hermano no era estúpido, y no se creería cualquier excusa.

La cosa empezaba a complicarse. Tener una relación con Levi era su sueño hecho realidad pero también tenía sus consecuencias.

Eren sospechó que su cuento de hadas no iba a ser tan bello como esperaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Frozen Muse:** tarde pero aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que este capítulo te haya encantado como los anteriores.

 **HeartInvalid:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras *envía corazón*. Seguramente haya smut pero no será el tema principal, pero te prometo tu Eren super foshable! Siento mucho la demora y ojalá aún te acuerdes de este fic jeje ^^' Trataré de actualizar más seguido. Un beso de tamaño gigante!

 **Wing:** tu review hace que me sonroja, eres un cielo de persona! Me costó horrores escribir este capítulo y constantemente pensaba: y qué haría ahora? Esa frase va acorde con él? Cómo puedo hacer su reacción? puff fue algo difícil pero creo que el resultado es bueno. Solo falta ver qué opináis. Y sí, nadie tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando entre Levi y Eren y ocultar su relación no será fácil. Cuando el mundo se entere, arderá Troya jajaja Un beso lleno de amor!

 **anelangeles:** por cómo se está desarrollando la trama, puede tener como máximo siete u ocho capítulos. No quiero extenderme demasiado. Gracias por dejar tu opinión!


End file.
